Time to Fight
by marysunshine81
Summary: Ann pays an unexpected visit to Harris one night. Set during season 2. The story is partly based on spoilers, so read at your own risk!


_**A/N: I couldn't come up with a better title, so if anyone has a suggestion I'm willing to change it, but I needed to finally get this fic on here so I can move on. I've been literally sitting on it for months, have come up with several versions, but none of them seemed right. Mostly because we still know too little about Ann's past on the show, the pieces of information we got in season 1 and the spoilers are too confusing for me. But the idea just didn't want to leave my head, so I kept trying and finally today I've managed to come up with a version I like. **_

_**Once again this fic is partly based on spoilers so if you want to stay spoilerfree, stop reading now! **_

_**I'm not sure if it's a one shot or I might continue later. It all depends on what we get to know about Ann in season 2. I'm aware that things won't happen the way I wrote them, it was just an idea that occupied my head for far too long. Hope you'll enjoy the result though and reviews are always appreciated!** _

* * *

One last look in the rare view mirror. She needs to see her own face, look into her own eyes, to see the determination before she walks up to that door. The door she hasn't walked through since more than a decade, she thought she'd never even see it again. Yet here she is facing all the fears of the past, trying to look braver than ever, even though she's shaking inside. She reaches inside her purse to check that she already has a few times. It's still there, the metal object that provides her with the courage and strength she needs to execute her plan.

Ann gets out of the car and walks up the stairs. The tapping of her heels on the stone sounds even louder in the silence of the night and it only grows her willies. She can already see Harris' content face in front of her eyes, which would read 'I knew you'd show up on my doorstep one day' and she has always hated to prove him right. She glances down on her pantsuit one last time, merely as a reflex to check if she looks all right, not that she actually wants to, not for him. With a deep breath, she finally presses the doorbell.

"Annie? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harris opens the door with a grin on his face.

Ann hates it when he calls her like that, the same reason she doesn't like when Bobby uses that nickname either. It reminds her of Harris, their twisted marriage which was short, but caused her a lifetime of pain, sorrow and some almost irreparable damage.

"This is obviously not a social call," she replies and makes her way inside, trying to force herself not to look around.

She doesn't want to see the house again, the scene of all those bad memories that fortunately aren't haunting her in her dreams anymore. She lives a much different life now, on the side of a man who respects her, who would never hurt her in a way this man did.

"I never thought I would see you walk in here once again, this outshines my wildest fantasies."

His flattery simply disgusts her, but she expected no less. He's always been a man of words, that's how he talked his way into her life many years ago and managed to keep her on his side against all odds, until she finally had enough. He used to have a hold on her in the past, but he doesn't anymore.

"Cut the crap, Harris. You know perfectly well why I'm here," she turns to him, showing no insecurity.

"You wanted to see me?" Harris' smile is down right sickening, especially combined with those words, but she isn't there to play his games, she has her own rules now.

"I want to have a relationship with my daughter," she looks straight into his eyes, showing no fear. She finally wants to be a part of Emma's life, which she's been unable to do for the last twenty-two years. She will beg if she has to, she'll threaten him if that's the only way she can get what she wants.

"I think it's too late for that now," the confidence on Harris' face makes her want to punch him. Who is he to separate her from her own daughter? He has caused enough damage already. It's his fault that Emma refuses to even consider getting to know her own mother. He has poisoned her enough already, it's time to turn a new leaf.

"It's never too late, she is my flesh and blood, I won't let you turn her into you," her eyes are full of pain and determination, she is a mother fighting for her child and she won't take no for an answer.

"Because you are such a great role model? You were unfit to be a mother, she was better off without you."

The anger that suddenly rises inside of Ann is threatening to burst out any second. She reaches inside her purse, which turns out to be the wrong move, because Harris gets suspicious and stops her by taking hold of her hand. He rives her purse away and throws it on the ground, and they both stare at the gun that slips out of its hiding place.

"You really thought you could just come here and threaten me? Have you forgotten who I am?" he grabs her chin and looks straight into her eyes, trying to intimidate her.

"Do you love your daughter?" Ann asks a question to try to throw him off his game, but his hesitation only lasts for a few seconds.

"Love is for the weak, I own her."

That's exactly why Ann wants to win her daughter back, she knows how it feels to be owned by this man, to fear him, to do exactly what he wants. Emma is in danger as long as she's with Harris, Ann must save her.

"But you don't own me," she manages to escape from him and intends to get her gun back, but Harris reacts quickly, pulls her down and they both end up on the ground. She tries to fight him, but she has no chance against his strong arms. He gets on top of her and pins her hands down on the floor with his.

"I will always own you," he says and tries to kiss her with force, but Ann can't let it happen, she starts shaking her head and kicking with her legs.

"She will hate you one day, just as much as I hate you," she shouts as loud as she can, while she keeps trying to get rid of him.

"She will never love you, never!" he replies angrily.

They are interrupted by the opening of the front door as their daughter, Emma walks in and is shocked by the sight that welcomes her.

"Dad? What's going on?"

It pains Ann too hear that word from her, especially because she hasn't heard the word 'mom' from her daughter in twenty-two years. Ever since she's finally shown up, she has been nothing but distant and cold with Ann. She wants to hear that special word from her again, she wants to hold her in her arms again, she wants to give her the love she's been keeping inside.

"You stay out of this," Harris shouts, "Go to your room."

Ann looks at Emma desperately and directs her attention to the gun next to them on the floor. She knows she has no right to ask her to turn against her father to defend her, but she has no choice. And when Emma understands her silent wish and takes up the fatal object to point it at her father, Ann's eyes fill with tears.

"Let her go," Emma orders and Harris looks from one to the other before he finally gives up and releases Ann.

Ann stands up and picks up her purse, she looks at Emma who's still holding the gun at her own father. This is what Harris has turned this family into, it's all his fault and he will have to pay for it someday. Maybe that day has already come.


End file.
